he decided this was it
by Westie80
Summary: Jack decided he has had enough he has waited long enough


authors note i dont own sg1 so I'm just playing with them and putting them back.

I wrote this story many years ago as Samcarter on a site called sam and Jack always and forever

He decided this was it

Chapter 1

Jack couldn't believe it; he had just left her lab after being told that David O'Brian had asked her to marry him.

Sam and David been dating for three years after they met during a blind date set up by Janet. Jack knew why she did it. He was even happy for her in the beginning, as he thought the fact that she wasn't always on Earth would break up them up. But the biggest problem was, he worked as a doctor at the Air force academy hospital, so he was given clearance to work at the SGC so he knew how important her work was.

Jack knew the doctor could give her everything, but the problem was he wanted that with her too.

'I love her, there, I admit it! I want to be the one who tell her 'I do' to on our wedding day, I wants to be the one who gives her a child or two'

Jack stormed into his office and closed the door, and rung sergeant Harriman to tell him he didn't want too disturbed for the rest of the day.

He picked up the red phone

"Mr. President I would like to resign sir. I have had enough I can't do this anymore." Jack spoke quickly into the phone.

"What can't you do Jack?"

"This, sir this job, watching the woman I love marry someone else." There, he said it.

"Are you talking about Colonel Carter, Jack?"

"And if I am Sir?"

"I'll have to talk to George first, to see if there is anyone else qualified to take your place, Jack."

"I will be happy to stay on as head of this complex in a civilian capacity, sir"

"I will get back to you by 1700."

With that president Hayes hung up, Jack spent the rest of the day in a bad mood. Every time he heard his phone ring, or a call out from Sergeant Harriman that there was a phone call for him, he ran to the control room to find out who had called, only to be disappointed. It wasn't till dead on 1700 that the red phone started ringing he picked it up

"Sir?"

Jack sat there with a smile on his face for a long time before he got up and walked calmly to Sam's lab; it was strange to call her that, even in his head, but as his future wife he'll be calling her that a whole lot more.

When Jack arrived at Sam's lab he stood by the door for a while, just looking at her. She was at her desk looking at her laptop, at the results of some test no doubt, he loved it when she did that little 'not-so-sure' look and started biting her bottom lip. Sam lifted her head then, sensing someone was there.

"Sir! I'm sorry didn't know you were there, is there something you need?" Sam asked, with a small smile on her face. Jack didn't say a word; he just walked until he was standing a few inches away from her.

"Sir?" Sam asked, her tone conveying all of the confusion she was feeling.

"Shush."

"But…" Sam didn't get much out as Jack gently leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, as he pulled away he could see shock in her eyes.

"Sir, what do you think you're doing? You're my commanding officer!"

"No I'm not" he reached for her again and loosely hold her with his arms around her waist.

"Sir? Is something wrong with you?" Sam was clearly starting to panic, she couldn't begin to fathom as to why Jack was acting so recklessly.

"Err no, and stop calling me 'Sir' Sam."

"What?" she wasn't sure what was going on so she put her arms up to push him away, but as she pushed, his arms tightened around her and his mouth found hers, but this time he turned them so her back was to her desk and he gently bit her lower lip and deepened the kiss. Sam squirmed in his arms and tried many times to break the kiss but he wouldn't let up till he broke it.

"Sam. Sam! Sam, I'm no longer in the air force, I quit so we could be together."

Sam looked at him in shock before she smiled widely and wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him again. It took Jack all but a second to respond; they stood there for a long time kissing. That is, until Daniel walked in.

"Wow." Daniel stood there for a moment before he started smiling like a lunatic.

His sudden appearance broke the two up.

"Hi guys. Would one of you like to tell why you're breaking regulations, but firstly I just would like to say that it's about damn time."

His friends looked from him to each other before Jack responded.

"Firstly, I quit the air force but I'm still in charge and we are going to be together." Jack replied with a wide grin.

Daniel looked at them before he went outside and said "Everyone! I won so pay up, you too Siler!" Jack and Sam came out into the hall as Daniel was getting his winnings.

"What's going on? Daniel this is still my base you know, I am still in charge don't forget." Jack asked

"The guards in the security room saw the two of you and called down to the control room where we all were. Since the Brocca virus most of the base has been running bets on you two, and to make a long story short, I won. So I'm just collecting on my winnings" Daniel replied, almost grinning his mouth off.

Jack and Sam both looked on as Daniel collected his winnings shaking their heads before they turned around and went back into Sam's lab and shut the door. Jack reached up and disconnected the camera before he grabbed Sam and kissed her again.

"So what do you say to shutting down everything and leave a note to tell David you can't marry him before we go to my cabin for three weeks?" Jack asked after they finally broke for air.

"Jack I can't insult him like that!" Sam almost looked hurt that he would even suggest it.

"Yeah I know you can't, I just don't want him to talk you into staying with him." Jack whispered putting on his signature half-smirk.

"I won't Jack."

When they left the lab the hallway was clear so they made their way off the base, for the next 3 weeks, with General Hammond in charge till Jack got back.

"I will pick you up from your house in an hour." Jack said when they got to their cars

"All right David is at the hospital so he won't be there."

When Sam got home she started to pack her clothes, while trying to word what she would say to David, but nothing came to mind. When Jack arrived she was all packed and talking on the phone with David, a packing box in hand.

"David, I need to see you is it possible for you to meet me outside the hospital?"

"Err, yeah babe I can meet you just text me when you are outside ok?"

"Alright" Sam hung up and sighed deeply.

"What's with the box?" Jack asked as he walked up to her.

"It's for David's things.," said Sam going towards her bedroom and started to box up all evidence of the man that had cared so much for.

Once they got into Jack's truck it wasn't a long drive to the hospital and Sam sat on a bench with the box of his things from her house, trying to keep her nerves in check. Sam then texted David to tell him she was outside and took a deep, calming breath.

When David came out to the front, Sam felt bad for what she was about to tell him, but she had to say this face to face. David sat down, and kissed Sam quickly, but when he drew back to look in her eye's he knew her answer.

"David…" Sam didn't get to say anymore just gave him his ring back, it was then he saw the box next to her

"It's no isn't it?" Sam could see the moisture pooling in his lower lids.

"Yes ... look David I'm sorry I do love you-"

"Love me, it's him you love isn't it?" Sam just looked at the man she has been sharing her life with for the last three years, unable to answer.

"I'm not blind or stupid Sam, I've known for a while now about you and General O'Neill"

"I'm so..."

"Don't give me that crap Sam, I deserve better than that." David said angrily before storming off with the box of his things.

When Sam got back to Jack's truck, tears were streaming down her face, Jack jumped out of the truck and she ran into his arms.

"What did he do to you?" Jack asked quickly, ready to loose hell on the man who dared to make her cry.

"Nothing I promise you, he was just angry, but I wasn't expecting him to be that angry."

"Honey, I love you and once we get to the cabin we can talk about us and about our plans ok? Just forget him." Jack whispered as he held Sam in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry to put a dampener on things." She sniffled, and tried to smile.

"It's not your fault Sam, ok? Let's go the sooner we get there we can start enjoying our life together" he hugged her for a while until her sobs slowed to sporadic hic-coughs.

Jack drove as fast as possible to the cabin, knowing that the drive would take the entire day. When they got there it was almost 3am. Jack had stopped off at a diner about 3 hours away from the cabin as he knew there wasn't any food at the cabin and he told Sam that they would have to stop for supplies at a local 24/7 supermarket before going the rest of the way.

When they got to the supermarket Jack grabbed the trolley, on the way Sam wrote down the kind of foods she liked, and once there she gave it to Jack. Sam wanted to look around the area. Sam took her time wandering around the supermarket. Soon she went inside to find Jack, and of course, she found him in the cake isle.

"I just knew I would find you here." she said shaking her head and smiling.

"What you can never go wrong with chocolate cake Sam you should know that by now." Jack grinned as he wrapped his free arm around her waist.

"You seem to have a lot in there. Have you gotten anything from my list yet?" Sam asked, looking into the trolley.

"Yeah… some." Jack replied, looking as bashful as he was capable.

They made their way around the store seeing other things they both would like to try, Sam picked up a few vegetables to make soup with as well. When they had enough food to last for the entire trip, they quickly paid for it. When they finally arrived at the cabin, Jack showed Sam where the bathroom was and then the bedrooms and gave her the choice of sleeping arrangements. Sam smiled and went into the master bedroom and started getting ready for bed, while Jack carried in all the other things she had brought along; including her laptop. Once everything was inside he locked up and turned on the refrigerator. When he first took over this cabin, which was once his grandfathers, he had electricity installed, as well as cable from the mainlines which cost a lot of money, but it was worth it.

When Jack opened the door to find that Sam was in already in bed and asleep he smiled and quietly gathered his things and readied for bed in the bathroom as to not wake her up. After he finished, Jack climbed into bed and fit his body in behind Sam's, wrapping an arm around her middle and smiled. Jack thought David might want to make this difficult for them, so he hoped the guy would just want to move away and move on. Jack looked down at Sam as she slept, he loved her so much, so he could understand how angry David was when she said no to his proposal, he kissed her neck and rested his head back down on his pillow, and fell asleep himself.

Chapter 2

Sam woke up in the morning to feel Jack behind her she felt for her watch under her pillow and got to see what time it was, she was shocked to find out it was already passed 900 hours. Sam couldn't remember the last time she had slept in that late, she felt Jack move behind her and stretch slightly before he tightened his hold a little before he nuzzled her neck. Smiling, she snuggled into his arms.

"Good morning. Do you have any idea how late we have slept in?" Sam said softly.

"No, and I don't care. This is what I want us to do for the whole three weeks we're here. No alarms going off, no cell phones; which reminds me turn, yours off I don't want the SGC or any ex's calling you asking you to come back."

"Jack you can't expect me not to talk to him, anyway he has some of my things at his place that I need back."

"I know but I don't want him to ruin things between us"

"He won't I will turn it off ok, but I will have to check for messages from time to time"

"Alright, what time is it anyway"

"It's 915 hours." Sam said looking at her watch again

"How about you go and shower while I make us some breakfast"

"Hmm ok what are you making?"

"Full English breakfast. Scrambled egg's, bacon, hash browns, grilled tomatoes, and as much toast as you like." Jack said kissing her forehead before letting go.

"Wow, are you trying to fatten me up?" Sam laughed.

"Well no, but we do need a lot of energy for what I would like us to do later." Jack replied with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Sam just looked at him, blushing, and making Jack laugh.

"Hiking, you need a lot of energy if you want to go for long walks around here. Why? Did you think I meant something else? Get your mind out of the gutter Carter." Jack smirked at her. "But keep those thoughts for later tonight. I've got something else planned that I have been meaning to do for a long, long time." He got out bed and took Sam's hand to show her how the shower worked. Feeling bold, Sam stripped down right in front of him, almost causing him to join her. Calling on his immense self-control, Jack groaned and quickly left her to it. As he shut the door he heard a giggle, and it brought a smile to his face. Jack liked this side of Sam, and he could tell he was going to enjoy a whole lot more of it as they let go of the superior/subordinate relationship even more.

Once they had breakfast it was Jack's turn in the shower, but he couldn't help but leave Sam with a scorching kiss before he left. Sam took a moment to catch her breath before cleaning up breakfast. When Jack was dressed and ready for the day, he and Sam packed a small lunch for their hike, stealing kisses whenever the mood struck, and then left for a tour of the great wilderness that is Minnesota.

It wasn't until late afternoon when they got back Sam was a bit tired, so Jack cooked their evening meal. As he cooked Jack kept on he looking over at Sam and smiled. She looked so beautiful and so at home on his old sofa. Jack was planning on asking her to marry him on this trip, but was still nervous about asking her. After they ate dinner Jack went and slipped the ring into his pocket, he planned to ask her after dessert. After grabbing the ring Jack quickly walked back to the kitchen and served up the chocolate gateaux and joined Sam on the couch. After setting aside their plates, Jack got down on one knee and pulled out a simple white gold ring with a three-diamond setting. Taking Sam's hand in his, Jack took a deep breath.

"Sam would you do me the honor, of becoming my wife" He asked softly.

"Yes, Jack." Sam smiled widely and a single tear slid down her cheek. Jack wiped it away with his thumb and got up with Sam and slid the ring on her finger before kissing her softly.

As he kissed her, Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened their kiss. Jack started walking them down the hall, only breaking their kiss for a few seconds to breathe. As they got to the bedroom Jack picked up Sam and laid her on the bed, slowly undressing her before standing up and undressing himself, he kissed her slowly running his fingers over her thigh, loving the sound of her breath catching as he did. Jack languidly kissed across her chest before he took her nipple of into his mouth, gently suckling and massaging her breast in his hand as he rubbed her clit her gasps soon filled the room as he brought her close to climax as he switched breasts her moans of protest of him stopping. Her fingers tugging at his hair, desperately wanting him to kiss her, but needing him continue at the same time. She was so close to coming she knew he knew all he had to do was pass his tongue over her clit and she would come. Jack broke off from her breast with a wet pop and continued rubbing her labia gently as he looked into her eyes. Sam let out a breathy sigh as he slipped three fingers inside her; the sensation was so great that her eyes snapped shut.

"No look at me I want to look into your eyes" his horse voice broke out.

Sam didn't say anything, but gasped as her eyes snapped open at his command. Jack circled her clit and moved his fingers faster inside her tight channel. It took all her will power not to close her eyes as she came screaming his name.

As she came down he continued rubbing her slowly and moved so he was lying on top of her, his hips fitting perfectly between her legs. Jack kissed her slowly and as they looked at each other he gently thrust himself inside her.

He held her thighs tightly as he slowly drew out their pleasure while he slowly made love to her. Sam grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down for a kiss, moaning into his as his thrusts started gaining speed. Jack was looked down to where they were so intimately joined and was surprised to see Sam's hand on her clit rubbing furiously. He looked into her eyes and groaned before letting go of her legs and taking over replacing her fingers with his own and bracing himself over her on his forearm, as he whispered

"I love you" before thrusting harder and faster into her as he rubbed her clit.

"Jack! Oh God. I love you!" Sam came screaming while Jack joined her in her bliss, gasping out her name. Jack collapsed on top of Sam for a few moments, and Sam relished the feeling of having his weight pressing her into the mattress, before rolling them over so Sam was on top groaning as he felt himself slip out of her, and wrapping his arms around her shoulders, holding her to his chest.

"God I haven't done like that in a long, long time." He said breathlessly.

Sam simply moaned, not able to speak her head resting on his chest, she didn't speak for a full two minutes before saying

"Why Jack, did you think you wouldn't be able to satisfy me?"

"Well, yeah." He said softly as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"You have nothing to worry about. Believe me, no one has made me come like that before, and keeping me on the edge like that, was very hot." A little shiver ran down her spine just at the thought of the amazing orgasm he had just given her.

"Oh. Well I guess I'll just have to keep on doing it like that from time to time."

"Mmmm, you better." said Sam said smiling and sitting up slightly looking down at him before leaning forward and kissing him, teasingly at first, but more deeply as he started to play with her already over sensitized nipples.

"Jack." Sam gasped as Jack rolled them over again and worked his way down her body kissing her all the way to her labia, Sam was soon crying out as he teased her what seamed liked hours, he soon added his fingers and brought her to climax after climax.

Chapter 3

The next morning Sam woke up, stretching her body out, loving the deep soreness that only came from a night of fantastic sex, to find that Jack was still asleep. Sam really couldn't blame him; she was still tired too from the multiple orgasms he brought her. That combined with the mind-blowing orgasm she had given him before they succumbed into exhaustion would wear anyone out.

Sam smiled and carefully got out of bed, grabbing his shirt off the floor and her pulling sleep shorts out of the dresser. Sam couldn't help but stare at her engagement ring. Sam smiled and decided there and then that she would be the best wife she could be, and hopefully a good mother to any children they may have. Sam decided to call Janet, picking up her mobile off the floor, dialing her up her best friends number while walking out the living room. Sam wanted to find out when she could come off her birth control shots. She knew that she would have to give up gate travel when she became pregnant, but it was worth the sacrifice in her mind. Unbeknownst to Sam, Jack had woken the moment she got out of bed and was walking up behind her and slid his arms around her waist, looking down at her mobile in her hand.

"Is something wrong baby?" Sam smiled up at him as she turned slightly in his arms.

"No Jack, I was just calling Janet to ask her something."

"Ok, I'll go and put the coffee on and put some toast on for breakfast" he said before kissing her forehead before going into the kitchen.

Sam went stepped out onto the porch before dialing. It only took one ring before she heard Janet's chipper voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello, Janet Frazier speaking."

"Hi Janet it's Sam."

"Sam! How's it going, I heard you took a few days leave, is everything alright?"

"Oh it's going great. I have so much to tell you when I get back, but what I need right now is for you to get my thing's back from David. Can you do that for me?"

"It's ok Sam. He already dropped it off here at the base. It looked like he hasn't had much sleep." Janet said

"Did he say anything?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"Oh. He said something along the lines that, he was going to see to it that Jack goes to Leavenworth and you are court marshaled. He was really put out when I told him that Jack was now a civilian, so neither of you could be punished."

"Oh my god, what did he say to that?"

"Oh he was even more furious."

"Maybe I should call him." Sam said

"No don't do that, I went after him and we talked. I asked him if he would rather you marry him only to live a lie the rest of his life because you can't love him the way that he loves you. After a few moments he told me to tell you that he hoped you both are very happy."

"I'll go to see him when things between us quite down a bit. Janet the other reason why I have called, is to ask you is how long do you think it will be before I conceive after I come off my birth control?"

"Oh my god, Sam!" Janet squealed

"Shhh. Janet, that was my eardrum you know." Sam couldn't help but smile at her friend's enthusiasm.

"Sorry, sorry but this is so exciting."

"Janet I want to try and get pregnant as soon as possible. I'm due for my next shot next week right?"

"Yes hon. But both of your blood work is clean so there should be no problems there."

"Ok thank you. Janet at least we know there's a possibility to get pregnant thanks to all of the tests I asked you do back after Jolinar possessed me."

"So has he asked you?" Janet asked quietly, as if she didn't want anyone else to hear.

"Janet."

"Oh my god! He has, hasn't he?" Sam could hear other voices in the background and a squeal from Cassie. Shaking her head, she looked up to see an amused Jack talking into his own mobile. Sam looked at him for a moment before silently asking whom he was talking to. 'Daniel' Jack mouthed before he continued his conversation.

"Janet, Janet we want to announce this when we get back" trying to get her friends attention and then heard Daniel's voice in the background.

"Janet, is that Daniel I hear?"

"Yes Sam, he is here we're going out tomorrow night so Cassie is going to stay with her friend. Oh, Daniel says he's talking to Jack on his phone, so I'll let you go. You better come and see me as soon as you get back missy." Sam couldn't help but laugh and agree to Janet's demands and hung up the phone.

"Yeah, Daniel we both are extremely happy. Oh, and if either you or tell anyone else what has been said today, I will give you the lousiest gate missions I can find for a year."

"I promise Jack, none of this will get out." said Daniel

"Ok, well I better go Sam and I are about to have breakfast."

"Ok bye." Jack snapped the phone shut and followed Sam back into the kitchen to eat breakfast. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Sam told Jack what was on her mind.

"Jack, I want to give up gate travel so we can try for a baby." Jack looked at her for a second before jumping out of his chair and pulling her to him, kissing her hard and spinning her in he air. Sam giggled as he set her down

"Easy there Jack, we still have things to discuss. I am due for another birth control shot in a week and I don't want to wait to start trying. Jack, do you mind?"

"Do I mind? No of course not baby. I thought I had missed my chance to be a father. And having children with you has been what I've wanted for years, Sam. "

"Oh Jack I love you." Sam kissed him softly before hugging him tightly.

"So when can we start?"

"Well my last shot runs out this week, and it takes a bout a month for the hormones to be completely gone from my system. But, I've already checked and I still have two very healthy ovaries, despite all of the crap I've been through."

"Well, we'll just have to use all the spare time to practice." smirked Jack.

"Well, I'll have to give up gate travel when I get pregnant anyway." Sam said, smiling, as she put her arms around his neck lightly kissing him on the mouth.

"Well I'm too to enthusiastic about sending you through the gate without me anyways, especially now that you're going to be my wife."

"Jack, I've been going through the gate for the last 10 months without you and I have been fine. But I know what you mean, because the thought of going through and never seeing you again scares the shit out of me."

Sam and Jack spent the rest of their time at the cabin, relaxing and 'practicing', as well as shopping in the town's little shops to get gifts for their friends. While they were up their Sam started planning their wedding, and Jack was more than happy to go along with whatever Sam wanted. One point they didn't agree on was how many guests they wanted. Jack just wanted close friends and family at the wedding, and all base personal to the evening reception, but Jack couldn't get Sam to agree.

"Sam, I have been married before don't forget."

"Yes I know you have, I just want our wedding to be memorable."

"It will babe but we don't have to mad, ok?" Jack pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Ok, but I want these flowers and the harp at our wedding, if we don't have the swans and ice sculpture." Sam said pointing to the flowers and harp that she wanted played while she walked down the isle. Sam also looked online to find a venue for their wedding and reception, she showed Jack and he agreed they phoned them and booked their wedding.

Once they got back to Colorado Springs, Jack and Sam drove to Sam's house, and being so late, they agreed to sleep there. As they readied for bed, Jack marveled over the fact that he was finally getting to be so intimate with her. When they were done with their nightly routines, they laid in bed, holding each other until they both fell into a blissful slumber.

In the morning they made love in shower together. Their cries of passion could be heard filled the house, and Jack loved it. After they dressed, as Sam was trying to dry her hair, Jack stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle.

"Jack, come on I you need to go home and start packing. You said we could start looking for a new house as soon as we got back."

"I want to stay here and help you. I really don't have much at my place." he said looking at her in the mirror. Their eyes locked and he smirked devilishly and slipped his hands under the bottom of her top and danced his fingers up her smooth stomach up to her breasts. Sam moaned and dropped her head on his shoulder.

"Jack..." Sam stopped what she was saying as he turned her around and kissed her.

"God Sam I love you." Jack said against her lips.

"I love you too Jack, but you really have to go so we can make a start on our new life."

"Alright but tomorrow we are going house hunting ok? Oh, and you're staying with me tonight."

They said their goodbyes and Sam closed the door as Jack drove off. Sam was packing up her things for a couple of minutes when the doorbell rang. Sam went to the door figuring it was Jack. When she opened the door only to be surprised to see David standing there.

"David what are you doing here?" Sam asked, keeping the door only slightly open.

"Sam, I don't want any trouble ok I just want talk."

"Alright come in. Jack isn't here." Sam opened the door wider and stepped aside.

"I know." Sam looked at him skeptically.

"Sorry. Please don't think I'm spying, the only reason I know is because I saw him leave twenty minutes ago." Sam didn't say anything so he continued, "I just want to talk Sam I promise."

"So what is it that you want to talk about?" Sam crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just why you started to see me when it was so obvious that you were in love with him."

"David it wasn't like that."

"Then tell me. What was it like Samantha?" he said Sam could still hear the hurt and anger in his voice

"I started to see you because I knew nothing would happen between me and Jack. He was my CO, and so I choose to concentrate on you and our relationship, but in the last couple of mouths I knew I still loved him, and that I wasn't going to get over that."

"So why didn't you say 'no' when I asked you to marry me?"

"Because I needed time to think whether or not it was for the right reasons,"

"I think coming here was a mistake I'm sorry"

"No I'm the one who is sorry I should have ended it with you way before you asked me I just didn't want to lose the one thing that was good, a real loving relationship"

"Well take of yourself"

"You too" with that David left and never looked back.

Within a week being back they found a big house about thirty minutes away from the mountain. It had a balcony outside the master bedroom where Jack could put his telescope, as well as a master bathroom. The upper floor had two more bedrooms as well as a bathroom, and downstairs they had a large kitchen with a dining room next to it, they had a living room with a fireplace, and an office where Sam could set up her computers.

Jack was putting the last of the boxes in Sam's new office; Sam was on the phone organizing their wedding day, which was in two months time.

"Yes I would like to make an appointment to see you, my name is Samantha Carter."

"Ok Miss Carter, how does Wednesday work for you?"

Sam hung up the phone and turned to Jack with a smile on her face.

"Everything is going to plan I got my dress ordered, and I have to go in 2 weeks before the wedding for the final fitting. So, I'm off to the gym to get as much exercise in as possible and more chocolate cake, Jack. You can have as much as you want on base but no more here at home."

"Yes ma'am" Jack chuckled, Sam fretting over something as menial as gaining a few pounds was an interesting sight to see.

"So what appointment do you have?"

"Oh that is to do with flowers at the hotel. Janet is organizing our invites, and we have already had our honeymoon, but a weekend at the hotel wouldn't hurt will it?"

"Oh no, it won't hurt at all. I want to have you to myself for at least a couple of days as my wife before we have to go back to work, and be all professional"

Sam giggled which earned her a glare from Jack and quick peck on the lips from Jack.

"Ok I'm hungry after lugging all these boxes around the movers just dumped everything in rooms not paying attention what was on the boxes".

For the engaged couple, being at work was a different story. Bets on what was going to happen on the wedding and after were spreading around the base but neither Sam nor Jack, were able to find out who was betting what. So they just ignored the rumors and concentrated on making it to their day special.

The wedding ceremony was booked at the Embassy suites, Jacob would be there to give her away which was something that Sam wanted most of all. Jack was constantly working on his vows and to buying gifts for Janet, Cassie and Daniel who were their bridesmaids and best man. Jack decided to show Sam what he had purchased the day he picked up the bridal party gifts.

"Oh Jack the jewelry looks beautiful and the watch you chose for Daniel is perfect." Sam said as she looked at the gifts. For the Cassie, Jack had purchased pair of pink diamond earrings and for Janet a single solitaire necklace, and for Daniel he bought a silver Rolex.

As the last month and a half turned in to just two weeks to the wedding Jack was getting nervous about getting married even though he had already done it once before. This was different. This time he was going to be standing in front of the President of the United States, and a few four star Generals who were close friends of Jacob's and had known Samantha since she was a little girl. Not to mention he was marrying the woman who had taken ownership of his heart for the past ten years.

Chapter 4

The day of the wedding arrived Sam opened her eyes to find a white rose on her pillow, realizing that Jack must of snuck into Janet's house in the night. Sam smiled to herself as she smelled the rose and giddily anticipated her wedding. As of 1300 hrs today she would be Mrs. Samantha O'Neill. After a long time in deep thought, she had decided to resign from the Air force. Sam knew Jack wouldn't be too happy with it but her following news would wipe away any of her soon-to-be husbands anger. She found out from Janet only a few days ago that she was now pregnant. Immediately Sam called her dress maker and informed her of the situation, which wasn't a problem because she had warned the woman in advanced that there was a chance that she could be pregnant, and chose a dress style that could easily hide a baby bump. The dressmaker congratulated her and told Sam to be careful what she ate and to come in two days before the wedding to try it on just in case there had to be any emergency alterations to the dress. Sam got up and went to the bathroom to shower; when she got out she was surprised to find a garment box on her bed. Sam laughed out loud when she read the note sitting on top of the lacy bra and underwear.

Tell Jack to consider this my wedding present to him

-Janet

After putting on the shockingly comfortable ensemble, Sam put on a button down shirt and jeans and went down stairs to find Janet and Cassie eating breakfast.

"Good morning guess what I found on my pillow this morning"

"A white rose? Jack came round at last night to give it to you. He was so quiet slipping into the house I didn't even know he was here until I almost ran into him head-first while getting a glass of water."

"Oh my god I still can't believe I'm going to be his wife in just five hours." Janet and Sam bean squealing and jumping up and down like silly schoolgirls while Cassie stood off to the side laughing at them.

"Yes, you are look the hairdresser will be here any second so eat your breakfast well at least I can mark off showered as we all showered so once she has done our hair and make-up all we have to do is get dressed and keep you calm the flowers arrived already so you just sit there and we will make this day special."

Sam sat back and started eating her fruit and cereal and thinking it was good that Janet had giving her a manicure and pedicure the previous day and it looked very nice.

Janet looked at her hands to make sure there were no chips in her nails, and started to clear away the breakfast table, Sam had finished her breakfast, as she was excited and nervous all at the same time.

All at once she had people around getting her hair and make-up done.

Across town Jack was sitting in the living room playing poker with Daniel, Jacob and Teal'c. In less than three hours Jacob had to leave to go to Janet's to spend the last hour with his daughter before she married Jack.

"So Jack what did you think when Sam resigning?" asked Daniel

"I'm not too happy about she has got so much more to gain in her career in the Air force." Jack grumbled.

"Well I think it's wonderful she wants to try for a baby right?" Daniel argued.

"Yeah we both do. Janet said she should keep trying, well with what she has been through over the years so it will just take time."

"So are you going to place a bet on your hands or what?" said Jacob smirking "I bet and raise you $300."

"Ok 'Dad'. I see your bet and raise you another $100." said Jack putting his chips into the middle of the pile on his coffee table

"I'm out." said Daniel

Jack and Jacob both chuckled knowing that Daniel wouldn't stay in as he had been losing all morning and the previous night.

"I too am out." said Teal'c

"Ok, I call. I have a straight flush" said Jacob laying out his cards on the table, a wide grin on his face.

"Well that's a good hand Jake; but not good, enough royal flush sorry." said Jack showing his hand by placing it on the table

"Good game Jack well I'll see you three in a few hours. I'm going to head over there now. I'm sure they must be relaxing before they get dressed and I'm sure I can help around with something."

"Ok Jake, tell Sam I will see her at 1300 when you give her to me before the registrar and the 100 guests we have invited" Jack said. Unfortunately he had lost that fight as the president and joint chiefs had made it known they wanted to be there when they say 'I do'. Jacob shook Jack's hand and said bye to Daniel and Teal'c and said he'll see them in a couple of hours.

Jack looked around at his guest and started to walk up and down the aisle to talk to them to make sure everyone was alright, which they were Jack was wearing a charcoal grey suit, Daniel was wearing a darker shade of grey both of which had white roses in the lapel, which the hotel organized as well. It was good that they did everything for them and also had a discount for guests who are here at the wedding to stay for the night. Jack walked back to the front of the room and took his place next to Daniel.

When the music started, he waited as Janet and Cassie walked towards him wearing teal colored dresses. Jack fixed his all of his attention on the door, waiting to see them open again and watch Sam walking through them, feeling so proud that she was walking towards him to become his wife.

It was a lovely service not many dried eyed, Jack looked into Sam's eyes as he said his vows not taking his eyes off hers, Sam was the same as she said hers.

"You may kiss your bride." as the officiate announced, Jack leaned in the kiss her all of the guests stood, clapping and cheering. Jack smirked as he kissed Sam. When they broke the kiss Jack pulled Sam into a tight hug.

"I never thought I would be so happy, did you?" Jack whispered into her ear.

"Nope." Sam whispered back and giggled before turning back to look with Jack at their guests.

As Sam and Jack signed the register the wedding pictures were being taken, and this continued for almost an hour. Sam, Jack, Daniel, Janet, Cassie and Jacob welcome the guests in to the reception party. The president was first to go in and the secret service team were doing brilliant job serving as makeshift bouncers.

It wasn't until the first dance that Sam was able to tell Jack her news. Throughout the night Jack had noticed that Sam hadn't drank any Champaign only water during the toast and speeches.

"Is everything alright Sam?"

"Yes Jack it is. I love you and now I'm your wife and we are going to be parents." she looked into his eyes and smiled at his shocked expression.

"A baby. We're having a baby?"

"Uh-hu"

"Oh god Sam. that's brilliant." Jack said, holding her tighter as she hugged her too him

They continued dancing smiling into each other's eyes as their song played. After it finished they went around together to the other guest, and took Jacob aside to tell them their news.

"Dad, we have something to tell you."

"Oh gods, you're not getting divorced already are you." Jacob said, smiling.

"God no Dad I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations to you both. You take good care of them Jack."

"I will Jake. I will."

The rest of the night went on and the newlyweds made an early escape, celebrating their marriage in their own way.

A few months later, they had twins. Girls both with brown eyes and blonde hair. Both girls kept Sam and Jack on their toes when Francine and Catharine were toddlers.

In their sixth year of marriage Sam sprung another surprise on Jack. She was pregnant again and this time it was just one boy, who they named Jacob.

The End


End file.
